Tragedies
by Chorp
Summary: Living is a hard thing to pull a trick out of, especially if yours is one tragedy, after another.(PLEASE READ & REVIEW)
1. Chaozu

Tragedies:The Untold Story of Dragonball's Forgotten Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own jack except my own characters

"Another end of another glorious day" said a small boy of 11 years old glumly. It was 7:00, and the boy was out 12 hours working. Odd jobs, janitor, anything to get money. Just like as per usual, no one wants to hire him. "1000 excuses, 1 good." he said. The good excuse was: "You frighten small children, go home you freak." No one ever said that, to get that excuse, he read his or her minds to find it.

"This whole town hates me," thought the boy, who was indeed right. Ever since his parents were murdered, he was discriminated, thrown out of windows, and today, a gang ambushed him. Not being on the uptake, he wasn't able to defend himself. After they took his money and food, he healed himself.

While in his futon, he stared at his walls, barren, bare. "Gyoza, Can you come in here?" The boy waited 30 seconds before calling Gyoza again. 30 seconds later... "SUBCONSCIOUS, GET HERE ON THE DOUBLE, NOW!!" Suddenly, the room went white, black, and pink, and suddenly, someone appeared. His eyes were black, just like his cloak. In one hand, he had a bag of sand, in the other, a book.

"Thoust have callen Morpheus. What do you need?"

"Subconscious don't even..."

"Fine, Fine..." Morpheus suddenly started changing. His skin changed orange. His body started to form as well. The cloak disappeared, and jeans and a jacket appeared in place. Red hair started flowing out of his head. Soon enough Morpheus became a blinding white light, and when it was over. A woman was in his place!

"Happy Now?" She giggled. 'I should have listened to mom when she said don't give your subconscious a body' the boy thought bitterly.

"Gyoza I can't sleep"

"What do you want me to do about it?" said Gyoza. "If you can't sleep, go somewhere."

"I can't go after dark. Said the boy, remembering what happened last time. Gyoza looked at him.

"Chaozu..." said the girl. She got under the covers with him. Chaozu blinked. "Do you want to-

"NO!" yelled Chaozu, red in the face. He moved to the other side of the futon.

"Chaozu, I'm practically giving myself to you." She stripped off her clothes. Chaozu, turned around, and laid down on the futon. Gyoza got close too him.

"Are you gay?" She whispered. Chaozu went from red to crimson.

"Look, I can't sleep. I called you up so you can put me to sleep. Please?"

"Do you want to talk about how horrible your day was instead?" Gyoza asked wanting to know. "A man is down stairs, he wants to speak to you about martial arts."

"No." Chaozu said, softly. A tear streamed downs his eyes. Gyoza wrapped her arms around Chaozu, and started to chant. Chaozu yawned, and closed his eyes. He was soon snoring. Gyoza got up, and left the room, to speak with some guy who is a hermit. ....................................................................................................................  
  
"So you see, Chaozu has this power, and I can unlock them." Said Tsurusen'nin, looking at Gyoza in disgust. On this moment, Gyoza has turned into a giant turtle. Tsurusen'nin, the crane hermit, hated turtles, especially his rival, the turtle hermit.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gyoza, changing into a giant praying mantis.

"Uhh..." stammered the hermit, not being the best fan of bugs. "Chaozu deserves a better place than this. This town hates him for what he can do, I can take him to a place he'll never be discriminated against again."

"Mister, uh sen'nin? Thanks for your offer, but the thing is, Chaozu doesn't need martial arts, he need me." Said the mantis, who is now forming into a python. "He needs somebody who can care for him. He lost his parents; I'm all he got."

"Look, I understand, but you won't be there for him forever. That boy got his ass handed to him by a gang today. He did nothing. They stole everything but his clothes, which were too small for them," said the crane hermit. "Speaking of which..." He puts a bag of Chaozu's money on the table." That boy needs to learn martial arts. He needs to unlock his potential. The only one holding him back... Is you" He stands up. "Now I'll be back tomorrow to discuss it with Chaozu. Goodnight." Tsurusen'nin left. The python's eyes glowed red.

Flashback

"Chaozu, come on" said a man, holding 4 year old Chaozu's hand. The man was tall, and his skin was black as coal, His cheeks were as white as Chaozu's skin. His hair was long, and ran to his back. They ran into a plain, and where a woman waited for them. Her skin was red, and her cheeks were black. She was quite the looker, busty too. The family met up, and hugged. "Chaozu, run off and play." Said the woman.

"Bye momma, daddy" yelled the boy as he flew off. He landed a mile a way, and started bending the ground to make a body. "What momma don't know, won't she?" he said, and his hands glowed blue. He put his hand on the clay body, and started to chant. After awhile he stopped, and gleefully yelled as the body got up. "It worked!" he yelled. He danced around, not noticing the body grew to 6 Feet. It saw Chaozu, and attacked.

Through baby Chaozu's screams his parents found him being attacked by a clay body. They attacked, but alas, it was in vain. They used their Psy abilities, but Chaozu's Psy energy, which was in the clay body, blocked the attack, and sent a mind attack that crushed their spirits.

"Chaozu Run!" yelled his father losing his chi. Chaozu cried saying no, and his mother, with the last of her telekinesis, sent the boy flying. The 2 mates kissed, and when the clay monster was upon them, they self- destructed. When Chaozu landed, the area was barren, and the place reeked of chi energy, and blood. As Chaozu sobbed, another body came out of the ground. It was in the form of a ball, and rolled to the boy. Chaozu started yelling at the ball.

"Show yourself, killer!"

"...I don't have a form, it was destroyed."

"You will pay for this," cried the orphan getting up. He closed his eyes, and his hands glowed blue.

"...You cannot. Destroy me, and you will die. We are connected by the mind. I am your subconscious"

"You killed them. It's all your fault." He started shaking. "MOMMMMMMY" he cried, falling to the ground. "Daddy..." he sobbed.

"I am truly sorry. I felt every emotion coursing through my body. I couldn't control myself"

Chaozu stared at the ball and got up." SORRY, SORRY???!!!" I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE!!! He kicked the ball, and with a tear in his eye, left. The ball followed after, making a note to take care of this boy, to protect it...

Present

"I'm sorry Chaozu," said Gyoza, sadly. "I will never let anyone cause pain to you ever again. I will take care of you. Forever"


	2. Tao Pie Pie

Hello, people! It is I, Chorp!! This is my 1st story, so please, read it! I have some things to share with you before Chap 2 officially starts. Chaozu is a pun for Gyoza, which means sticker (Got pun from Pojo.com). Gyoza is Chaozu's subconscious with a body. Since the subconscious controls all emotions in your body, she's the outgoing one. Chaozu is the shy one, the one without any emotions, except the most intense (rage, depression, fear,and love) that is all, so begins Chap 2.  
  
P.S. Disclaimer, Don't own squat except my character's you already know.  
  
Chap 2

It's 12:00 Midnight. A man, tall, lean build walks into a bar. Even though it's closed, the bartender says nothing. He knows who he is. He has a pretty long ponytail, with a pink bow on it. He also is wearing pink Chinese style mandarin clothing. Don't make fun of this however; on his back, it says KILL YOU. It is none other than-

"What are you'll be h-having Mr. Pie Pie?" cowered the bartender. The Mercenary put his hand in his pocket. "No, I meant, Mr. Tao!" yelled the bartender, stepping back. Tao digged even farther in his pocket. "Please, I'm sorry! Don't kill me; I'll give you anything just- Tao pulled out 1500 Zenni.

"Stay open for the next 5 hours, and I'll triple what you just got."

The bartender fell to the ground shaking of seizure.

2:00 a.m. another man walks in. black skinned, wearing back tux, and black shoes. The bartender was going to say something, but he caught Tao's eye, and said nothing. The man walks up to the bartender.

"A bottle of sake."

"55 Zenni" said the bartender gruffly.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the overdressed man.

"No?" He pulls out a gun, and blows him away.

"Name's Icee." He said, taking the bottle.

"Icee, looking good." smirked Tao.

"Well, if your gonna kill, you gotta be stylish." He said, smirking back. "I can't believe you're still alive. 150 next month, is it?" He added.

"I didn't come for small talk Icee, and yes, thanks for remembering." Said Tao smiling. "There is only 2 psychics left from that clan, Where is the boy?"

"What about the girl?" asked Icee. The mercenary said nothing. "Humph," said Icee. "You're not going to get the 50,000,000,000 Zenni if you kill one, and leave the other alive. I don't care if you adopted her-

"Look, for 70 years, I've been killing off those colored freaks, because your father said he'll pay me that amount. 1/12 of the Earths population gone, and you won't pay me because I'm keeping a girl as my own alive! You. Will. Pay. Me."

"...Tao, my friend since I was a child, you can not do this. My father made me promise him, on his deathbed, not to give you a dime, until they are gone. Friendship, or not. I'm going to keep my word. Kill me, and I'll donate all of it.... I love the kids, what can I say."

Tao stared at the man. Icee always kept his word, even when tortured. He knew this from past experiences.

"So threats don't scare you, then I have no choice. 1st, though" He pulls out a picture. He points at it.

"Where are they?"

"Hey, didn't you fight him before?" Icee said, pointing at Chaozu's father, Black as coal, cheeks white as stone.

"Yeah, the 1st person to defeat me, and lived to tell it...

Flashback

"Alright Chip, 50 Billion? You say. Alright." Said Tao on his cell phone.

"The easy way to tell they are of the Clan, is they mentally colored their skin to show relation to the Grand Psychic, who was silver." Said Chip, talking back.

"You seem to know a lot about them. Can I ask why do you want them dead?"

"No" said Chip hanging up.

"Bastard." Said Tao. "I have to remember to kill him." He found a pillar inside of a library. After taking it out (Which was the foundation of the library, only a librarian survived) he headed to North Village.

Flashback 2, 61 years later

"It's nothing personal." Said Tao, smiling. "It's business" He took off his Clothing, and got in his battle stance.

"When you threaten to destroy my family, it becomes personal" said Chaozu's father. "Babe, take Chaozu inside" he said to his wife. The wind blew, and watched.

'What's with this guy?' thought Tao. 'He's just staring at me. If he's going to stand there, he made my job easier.' "..........Yahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tao charged him, what he didn't notice, was that Chaozu's father was packin' heat; Rocks.

He took 3 tiny boulders in one hand, and with telekinesis, sent them 350 miles per hour at Tao. All three connected.

"OH KAMI!!" Screamed Tao, bleeding all over his chest. He screamed in agony. A crowd started forming around the fighters.

" You dare challenge me!" yelled Tao, getting up.

"You dare challenge me!" mimicked the psychic, smiling.

"Stop, fool!" yelled Tao, getting pissed. "Stop, fool!" mimicked the Psychic. Everybody started to chuckle.

"This ends now!" yelled Tao, and sent his tongue flying at the man.

"Yes it does." Said the Psychic. His eyes turned Magenta he put his hands up.

"...CHONO-RYOKU!!!!!!!!" He yelled. His hands glowed magenta, and Tao's whole body stopped! The Psychic put his hand down. He walked up to Tao, still frozen. "I'm going to let you live, because you aren't even a decent spar." He said, frowning. "And you." Said The Psychic, pointing at me. "My name is Dumpling." he said, still frowning.

"Sorry" I said. Everybody started to laugh. Tao Pie Pie, the world's greatest assassin, was defeated by the village outcast. "Don't mess with the best." Said Dumpling, picking up Tao with his mind. "Don't forget to write!:)"

He sent Tao into the air, with everyone screaming, and yelling, calling Dumpling a hero.

Present

"He's dead," said Icee, drinking a cup of sake. "Wife too. A monster from the earth killed them last I heard. "The child is still alive."

"Then, I'll just go have a visit, then." Tao got up, gave the dead bartender his money, and left.

"Wait, Tao, strippers or theme park this year? Asked Icee. Tao thought about it.

"If I ask to borrow a thousand Zenni, will you give it to me?"

"Sure"

"Then for this year, We're going to Disneyland." said Tao. As Tao left to find a pillar, Icee finished off his sake and left.


End file.
